The present technology relates to a receiver, reception method, transmitter and transmission method, and more particularly, to a receiver, reception method, transmitter and transmission method that can provide a common control method for bookmarking desired content.
The introduction of services for coordinating broadcasting and communication has been under study in recent years to execute an application program delivered over the Internet in response to broadcasting content by using not only a digital broadcasting wave but also communication.
On the other hand, the standardization of the IPTV specification is under way by the OIPF (Open IPTV Forum). The OIPE is developing the DAE (Declarative Application Environment) specification. DAE broadly defines the application development environment as a whole to provide a variety of functionalities related to broadcasting services (refer to, OIPF Release 1 Specification Volume 5—Declarative Application Environment [online]. Open IPTV Forum 2009-10-08 [retrieved on 2012-11-21]. Retrieved from the Internet: <URL:http://www.oipf.tv/>.